


Obliviously in Denial

by TonaAthena1996



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Epiphany, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaAthena1996/pseuds/TonaAthena1996
Summary: Darcy Lewis sees a spark between Jane and Loki.  Do they see it or are they blind?  Darcy is going to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carola_dl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carola_dl/gifts).



> So this started as a one shot gift exchange piece but there was such magic here I couldn’t do it justice with just one chapter. Even one LONG chapter. Probably be two chapters in total.

Earbuds and an iPod were the greatest spy tools ever created. Of this, Darcy Lewis was completely convinced. Sing a few lines of a song out loud enough times, and people will believe you aren’t paying attention.

By now, all of New Asgard knew every single word of Darcy’s favorite song. And everyone thought she was oblivious.

Including Jane Foster.

Oblivious. That was the word Darcy would apply to Jane these days.

So many things had happened since the Asgardians arrival on Earth. Jane and Thor had sort of rekindled the old flame. Darcy would call it a sympathy fling.

And then, there was the unspoken relationship between Jane and Loki. Darcy would call that one a cosmic entity about to explode.

And that’s how the word OBLIVIOUS became a neon sign over Jane’s head blinking in God of Mischief green.

Darcy had known for a very long time. They thought she wasn’t listening, but she was.

((The First Indication))

Darcy sat at her computer terminal, glancing across the lab to where Loki and Jane were elbow deep in a machine. She sang out a few bars of her favorite song then went silent while bobbing her head to music. She’d turned off her iPod ten minutes ago. There was something interesting going on with her boss and her newest assistant.

“Do you really think she listens to her music so loudly?” Loki inquired while working a piece of equipment to a location here Jane could complete the wiring.

“Yes. She’s going to be deaf by the time she’s forty,” Jane replied.

Darcy ignored them. She wanted them to believe she was deeply involved in listening to anything but the two of them.

“Darcy?” Loki inquired over his shoulder.

The plucky intern-turned-assistant ignored him and continued tapping away on her keyboard.

“I told you,” Jane laughed.

“Good, there’s something I wanted to speak with you about, but I can never seem to catch you alone.”

Darcy dared a quick glance in their direction. The duo were still working. Interesting.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Thor.”

“What about him?”

“You dumped him last time, correct?”

Darcy moved the mouse on her computer as she heard the question. She’d heard Jane drop some kind of tool on the floor.

“Yeah, why?” Jane asked as she recovered quickly.

“Then, why are you involved with him now?” Loki asked bluntly.

‘Good question’ Darcy thought to herself as she shuffled some papers as if she was looking for something.

Jane must have given him a death glare or something because Loki explained himself.

“You are a great mystery to me. Most of Thor’s flings haven’t a brain cell between them, and yet you are the most intelligent woman I’ve ever met,” He paused, “Other than my mother, of course.”

Jane must have been rendered speechless. Darcy couldn’t hear a response at all.

Loki continued on, “So, I find myself surprised that a woman wise enough and intelligent enough to turn Thor’s affections away once would look to find herself at the center of his attentions again.”

Loki was able to release his part of the contraption they were working on as Darcy could barely make out his movement to crouch on the floor below.

Jane lay on the floor, working overhead. Darcy would have to tease her later that she looked like a mechanic.

“Why are you involved with him again?” Loki asked casually.

“Why are you asking? Brotherly love?” Jane replied tersely.

‘Another good question’ Darcy thought to herself as she began typing again.

“Perhaps I am looking out for my brother,” Loki replied, his tone one of complete sarcasm. Suddenly, his tone became lighter and yet serious, “No, actually, I’m much more interested in you.”

Darcy’s eyes widened as she looked up to openly behold the scene taking place in front of her.

Jane has dropped her tool. Again. She scrambled from under the machine and stood to her feet, “What did you just say?”

As soon as Jane had stood, Darcy hid behind her computer screen.

“I want to know just what end you seek. You are not enamored with Thor. Not as you were before. Is it Asgardian technology you’re after? I assure you it will be made available without you sharing a bed with Thor.”

“Who I share a bed with and for what reasons are none of your business,” Jane declared before gathering her tools and walking away from Loki. Or at least she tried.

Loki fell into step directly beside her, “A tad sensitive on the subject, aren’t you?”

“I’m not having this discussion with you.”

“Yes, you are.”

A gentle yelp drew Darcy’s eyes above the computer screen just long enough to see Loki had not only stepped in Jane’s path but was touching her arms.

Darcy fully expected to hear the sound of flesh cracking from a slap or the thud of a punch. Neither came.

Instead, Loki spoke again, “I do not want to see either one of you heartbroken, Jane. I’ve grown almost fond of you.”

Jane grinned sideways, “You almost gave me a compliment.”

“Almost? I believe I did several times in this conversation. Did I say you were intelligent? I’m having second thoughts now.”

“Oh shut up and let’s get back to work,” Jane groaned as she turned away from Loki.

That had been the first time Loki and Jane had ignored Darcy’s presence, but not the last. And thank heavens, because Darcy was having too much fun following along.

((Subtle As a Bull In A China Shop))

A long night of failed simulations had led Jane to a bottle of coconut rum at sunrise. Which led to day drinking. In the lab. Which led to sitting on the floor leaning against cabinets. For all involved. Which included his royal highness, the God of endless booze.

Darcy had known where the first bottle of rum had come from. Jane always kept one for days like this. The usual limit was one quick shot before Jane would reel herself in, take a nice long shower and pass out for ten hours.

This was much different. Loki had been pouring drinks for a while. Jane was blitzed. And as much as Darcy hated to admit it, she was feeling a subtle buzz herself. When Loki offered to refill her glass, she waved him off.

“Water. I need water!” Darcy groaned.

Loki turned to retrieve a bottle of water from the refrigerator. When he looked upon Darcy again, she was laying back in a peaceful drunken sleep.

Little did he know...Darcy knew the God of Mischief was up to something. And she was determined to find out what it was.

“Jane, would you like another?”

“No...” Jane nodded in direct contradiction to her spoken reply.

Loki chuckled softly, “Perhaps you have had enough.”

“Have you been drinking at all?” She groaned as she noticed how normal he seemed.

“Yes, but Human alcohols do not affect me.”

“That’s...” Jane trailed off before adding, “Sad.”

“I suppose you could look at it that way,” Loki’s reply was a subtle laugh.

That smug bastard had gotten Jane and Darcy drunk intentionally. Darcy would never be able to prove it. But she had a hunch.

“Jane, I need to ask you something.”

“Nothing about Thor. Please. I really do not want to talk about him.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

Jane groaned. Darcy was fairly certain she heard a soft belch. Not good.

“Loki,” Jane pled, “I really can’t talk about this with you.”

“Why not? Of all people, I know him best. If there is something troubling you, perhaps I can offer some advice or assistance.”

Darcy would have rolled her eyes at his overly chivalrous proposal...if only she wasn’t supposed to be unconscious.

“It’s just...” Jane slurred her speech, “He’s a good man. A really good man. That’s so rare. He’s just...he...” She groaned, “He’s...he’s...”

“What is he?”

“Boring. A total Jock. Not my type. I should have known better,” Jane rambled before drinking what remained in her glass.

“Are you saying you are having second thoughts about your renewed romance with Thor?” Loki asked innocently.

“I did not say that,” She muttered while lightly dropping her glass to the floor where it spun in a circle to her amusement.

“You said he is not your type. What is your type?”

Darcy wanted to grin to herself. So...the God of Mischief was fishing for information. With Jane in her current condition, he was likely to get whatever answers he wanted. Though probably not the answers he expected.

“I have no idea any more,” Jane replied honestly.

“Then, you have to ask yourself ‘what makes me happy’ and go from there, I suppose.”

Darcy wondered when Loki had started watching Dr. Phil. She’d ask him later. Or just hack his tablet and find out what else he’d been watching.

An eerie silence pervaded the room. Darcy wondered if Jane had passed out too. She blinked her eyes quickly, only to get a glimpse of Jane and Loki staring at each other.

If Darcy heard anything that sounded remotely like a kiss, she was ready to vomit all over the God of Mischief. No way she was gonna let Jane get taken advantage of...even if it was probably what Jane wanted and exactly what she needed. Darcy would let sober oblivious Jane do whatever she wanted. Drunken, sickeningly sweet Jane, however, was a no fly zone.

“What would make you happy?” Jane asked timidly.

Darcy inwardly squealed at Jane’s question. ‘Finally’

“I believe you should answer the question first,” Loki replied.

‘Nice deflection’ Darcy sank further into her corner of the cabinets without giving any indication she wasn’t sleeping.

“We answer together,” Jane announced happily, “Like a game. I answer and you follow immediately.“

“Just this one question? Not much of a game,” Loki answered simply.

Darcy saw it for what it was. Loki was dragging Jane into a game of Truth or Dare...the only Dare being to play a game of Truth with the God of Lies. She wanted to smack him already.

“Fine. I’ll ask a question. Then you ask a question. How’s that?” Jane relented.

“Fair enough,” Loki’s voice rang with a smile, “So, answer the question.”

Jane was silent for a brief moment, “What was the question again?”

Loki’s chuckle permeated the words, “What would make you happy?”

A pause then Jane answered, “Science makes me happy.”

“Magic makes me happy.”

“But that’s not really the question, now is it? What kind of partner would make you happy?” Jane followed quickly, her words stumbling over themselves.

“I thought I got to ask a question now.”

“Yeah well, sue me. Answer the question.”

“You answer that same question first.”

Loki was daring Jane again. And poor oblivious Jane couldn’t help herself.

“Someone who could do more than talk about battles and fights. It’s not that Thor isn’t intelligent. He just doesn’t really value that intelligence nor does he appreciate it in others.”

Darcy could practically hear Loki’s smile grow upon his lips as Jane continued.

“It’s like he thinks my work either isn’t important or he doesn’t even think about my work at all. All he cares about is what he’s doing with the training of New Asgardian Warriors and what he’s doing with the Avengers. He never asks about anything important to me,” Jane sighed heavily, “Not like you do. He doesn’t have conversations with me the way you do. You listen and then reply. I feel like every time Thor speaks to me nowadays he’s already formed his reply before I ever started to speak.”

Darcy was sure she heard Loki’s smile break his face...especially when she heard him clear his throat in order to speak.

“He’s never been known as a good listener. He prefers to act, often foolishly and rashly.”

“But you,” Jane was slowly nodding off, “You...”

“Jane?”

Loki must have nudged her or something because Jane began speaking again, “You are...so different than Thor.”

“Noticed that, did you?” His voice full of amusement, “In a good way or a bad way?”

“Oh it’s a good way,” Jane slurred as she slowly lost consciousness, “Someone like you.”

“Excuse me?” Loki asked, clearly not ready to end the conversation, “Jane...what about someone like me?”

“My type. It’s more someone like you,” Jane mumbled in a barely audible utterance.

“Jane? Jane?!” Loki sighed before speaking to himself, “Well, you won’t get to hear my answer, Dear Jane.”

Darcy opened one eye to see Loki had lifted an unconscious Jane in his arms and was carrying her to the lab’s cushy sofa. She heard him finish his thought however.

“You are my type too,” Loki had said.

Darcy waited for the fallout of the day drinking episode. It never came. Either Jane remembered nothing at all. Or Loki was a glutton for punishment. Or it was both.

Either way, one week later, Darcy became witness to a whole new side of Jane Foster she’d never seen before.

((The Little Green Monster))

Darcy sat with Jane on the balcony overlooking the Palace Gardens of New Asgard. Jane had demanded they have lunch there which was odd...especially they’d never eaten outside the lab for lunch since they’d arrived.

Jane kept looking around the gardens and doing a horrible job trying to hide it.

“I could help, you know,” Darcy offered while pushing pieces of grilled chicken around her salad bowl with a fork.

“What?!” Jane asked in surprise.

“Jane, you can’t hide anything from me. Haven’t we established that?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” The genius astrophysicist stammered before taking a gulp of water.

“Yeah right,” Darcy rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, “Please tell me even you aren’t that oblivious!”

Jane started to reply but cut herself off. She instead deflected by way of insult, “Been reading the dictionary? Or did you discover a thesaurus?”

Yep. Jane had been spending entirely too much time with Prince Sassypants.

Then, Darcy had an idea. She snapped her fingers, “You’re not oblivious. You are in denial.”

Darcy had seen this guilty look every time Jane had eaten the last pop tart without putting it on the grocery list. The assistant had caught the scientist red handed.

“Well, well,” Darcy continued, “How long have you known?”

“I don’t know what you...” Jane trailed off and fell silent as her attention was drawn to the gardens below.

Darcy followed Jane’s line of sight. Loki led an Asgardian woman through the gardens to a marble bench amongst an arbor of flowers.

Darcy glanced back to Jane who looked both heartbroken and enraged.

“Who is she?” Jane asked through clenched teeth.

Darcy grinned, “Jealous?”

“No!” Jane was clearly lying through her perfect teeth.

“Really? Because I know jealous. I practically invented jealous.”

“I am NOT jealous!”

“Sounds like you’re jealous.”

“Darcy,” Jane growled.

“Jane!” Darcy declared firmly, “We are having lunch somewhere other than the lab. You’ve been looking for someone in the gardens since we got here. And when you finally see what you were afraid you were going to see, you are pissed off. That sounds like stalking followed by jealousy.”

From the look on Jane’s face, Darcy had practically slapped her boss with the truth.

Jane looked back to the gardens and saw this blonde Asgardian woman fawning all over Loki. She cringed as she looked back to her barely touched food.

“This is bad,” Jane sighed to herself, “What do I do?”

“Dump Thor for starters,” Darcy offered, “You two are only together out of familiarity. He needed someone to console him over Asgard and you felt bad over all he’d lost. It happens. But don’t force something that was never really there, Jane.”

“But this...”

“You fell for his brother. Big deal. Also happens all the time.”

“But Loki...and what he did to Erik...”

“He’s explained he wasn’t in control either. What part of Loki isn’t a real villain did you not get? He’s definitely a big mess of chaos, but he’s not all bad either.”

“Are you actually being Loki’s cheerleader?”

“Maybe a little. He makes you laugh Jane. And I’ve never seen anyone but Erik who can keep up with your scientific mumbo jumbo the way Loki can. You are good for him, and he for you.”

“This is ridiculous,” Jane groaned as she dropped her face in her hands, “I can’t believe I’m even thinking this...”

“I believe it’s more what you’re feeling instead of thinking, Babe. This isn’t a time for that genius brain to work, but your heart.”

Jane glanced back to the gardens and saw Loki and the Asgardian woman engaged in a passionate kiss.

Jane groaned in frustration as she stood and walked back into the palace.

Darcy watched as Loki’s illusion faded. He turned and was surprised to still see Darcy seated on the balcony.

“You are so busted,” Darcy called out.

Loki smiled as he approached the balcony, “As are you. You don’t think I can tell you’ve been spying?”

She shrugged, glancing down to him, “What if I tell Jane this was all for show?”

“You won’t.”

Darcy felt dared. Of course he was right. She wasn’t going to tell Jane anything. It was too much fun watching Jane trying to figure this all out.

“You’re right. I won’t. But I swear...if you hurt her...I’ll find a way and I will kill you.”

Loki nodded, “Fair enough.”

Darcy shook her head with a grin. This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.


	2. Chapter Two

Darcy found Jane sulking in the lab. She was used to this behavior. Emotional obstacles avoided for scientific endeavors. Whatever. Her best friend, boss and mentor was so deep in denial as to be rather pathetic.

“Jane, can you stop for one minute and talk to me?” Darcy asked as she blocked Jane’s movements around the lab.

“There is nothing to talk about,” Jane declared as she opened her laptop.

“Oh yes there is,” Darcy closed the laptop and leaned onto the desk, “Earth to Jane. Time to talk. Girl talk. Real talk.”

Jane groaned as she crossed the room absently.

“Just out of curiosity, how’d you know Loki was going to be out there?” Darcy studied her perfectly manicured nails.

Jane did not answer. At least not immediately.

This hesitation told Darcy that Jane had yet again been caught at something she didn’t want to admit to.

“I didn’t know.”

“Oh please,” Darcy groaned followed by a laugh, “You were so looking for him. We never have lunch outside this lab, and the one day that you happen to choose to eat somewhere else, there’s Loki with some Asgardian Hottie. And you are jealous as hell.”

Jane turned back to face Darcy with fear and guilt upon her face as she issued her denial, “I am not.”

“Jane, do me a favor. Give that big brain of yours a rest,” The intrepid assistant motioned to the sofa, “Sit down and talk to me about how you found out.”

The astrophysicist slumped her shoulders in defeat as she slowly moved to the sofa. She sank down onto the cushions numbly, “Thor was convincing him to seek out his heart’s desire. He said something about seeing a brother in him he once knew and if it was because of a woman, he would owe her many thanks. Loki kinda mentioned he’d be seeing her at lunch in the gardens, and then I found myself spying on him.”

Darcy grinned to herself. So Loki had gotten the seal of approval from Thor without even asking for it. He’d probably throw that up in the King’s face for centuries to come.

And if Loki had known that Darcy had been spying for a while...the God of Mischief knew for certain Jane had overheard every word of the conversation with Thor.

This dude really was impressive.

“So,” Darcy tucked a throw pillow at her side and toyed with the decorative fringe, “Are you going to admit to yourself what you are feeling?”

“I don’t think...”

“Shush!” The eager assistant demanded, “I said feeling...don’t think. Just shut that brain down and listen to your heart.”

Jane looked offended for a moment before she semi-shrugged, “I’m falling for my boyfriend’s brother.”

“Oh thank god, you’ve seen the light,” Darcy exclaimed happily.

“Oh no!” Jane stood and started pacing, “I am not going to flit from one brother to the next. And I won’t do that to Thor. He’s been through too much, and I won’t break his heart.”

“So you will sacrifice your possible happiness for his comfort?” Darcy asked boldly as Jane stopped and looked back to her, “Are you really so in love with Thor now? Yes, you love him. Hell, we all love him. He’s a cool god and he’s got lightning and all that. But when it gets down to it, can you see yourself growing old with him?”

“They don’t grow old.”

“Humor me,” Darcy shut down the scientist’s attempt to argue, “Can you see happiness for you in the long term outlook?”

This time, Jane remained silent.

“I didn’t think so,” Darcy sighed, “Don’t give up on your heart, Jane. Tell your brain to shush and listen to your feelings. I want you to be happy. And I only see a genuine smile and hear true laughter with one brother. And it ain’t Thor.”

The look on Jane’s face was somewhere between feeling guilty but also relieved. And it looked good on the boss.

Darcy smiled at her friend, “Jane?”

“I know. I know,” The astrophysicist groaned, “Break up with Thor.”

“Again,” Darcy added.

Jane rolled her eyes, “I know.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Why are you still standing here? Go find Lightning Boy and dump him,” Darcy winked at Jane.

“It’s the middle of the day. I’m not going to do that,” Jane shook her head as she returned to her computer, “Tonight.”

“Tonight,” Darcy repeated.

The only problem was...tonight had come and went. Jane had not ended her relationship with Thor nor had Loki made any moves. At least none that Darcy could obviously pinpoint.

At the end of the week, Thor called together a gathering of all his friends and loved ones. Avengers and Asgardians alike joined together for a royal banquet, Asgardian style.

Darcy wasn’t impressed by the splendor anymore or even rubbing elbows with the Avengers. They were just as full of crap as anyone else as far as she could tell...except for Captain America. He might be a true to the bone hero, but cynicism could be a bitch and it owned Darcy.

As Darcy sat through dinner, she couldn’t help but notice that Jane and Thor had barely spoken to one another. Yet there they sat next to one another and remained miserable all the while.

Loki, on the other hand, had engaged Jane in conversation throughout the meal. He’d asked about her latest calculations and if she had any plans once the Bifrost was complete. She had answered him casually about the calculations before enthusiastically going on about how she would probably be on the university speaking circuit for a while.

“What a shame. You won’t even take time to enjoy the fruits of your labor?” Loki asked, disappointment evident in his tone.

“What?” Jane replied with confusion.

“You could travel the Bifrost. Study other planets. See other stars,” Loki suggested casually.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Brother,” Thor interjected, “She knows nothing of the customs of other realms. It would be a journey frought with danger. No, she will not do her own exploring.”

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, “Number one, I am not stupid. I can learn the customs of other realms. Number two, I am not some shrinking violet or damsel in distress that only needs you around to save me. And number three,” She stood up and pushed away from the table, “I’ve lost my appetite.”

“Jane...” Thor attempted to dissuade her with a lighter tone to his words as he reached for her, “Please...”

Darcy watched as her feisty boss lady stood and walked away, pulling away from Thor’s fingertips with her head held high. Once Jane was out of sight, Darcy glanced to Loki.

Loki was eyeing his brother, obviously waiting for Thor to do something. Darcy suspected he was waiting for the golden prince to run after Jane to soothe her anger. Darcy could have told Loki that wasn’t gonna happen. She’d seen spats like this before. Right before the first breakup.

Thor turned to her and Darcy held up her hand in a stop motion, “No, Thor. Before you even ask, I’m not getting in the middle of this again.”

Thor looked like a helpless child. Darcy would feel sorry for him if she hadn’t seen this act before too.

“Maybe I should see to Jane. I did suggest the rather ludicrous notion of her actually being able to use the contraption she’s been toiling night and day over,” Loki drawled sarcastically as he tossed his napkin upon the table, “Brother...”

Thor nodded sideways towards Loki in a defeated look. Loki stood and walked out of the banquet hall after Jane.

Darcy wasn’t stupid. She knew exactly where Jane was going. Formal dress and all.

The lab.

Darcy had planned ahead. A couple of well placed security cameras complete with sound would provide tonight’s entertainment. She just needed to get somewhere to enjoy the feed on her phone.

She waited as long as she dared before she slipped into the hallway, double checking to make sure she wasn’t followed.

Darcy slipped into one of the fancy alcoves and plugged in her earbuds. Pulling up the main feed from the lab, she watched Jane tinkering with a device on the table. She was obviously just doing busy work while ranting.

“Oh yes, Jane just can’t take care of herself and I’m too busy with my life to ever care about hers!” Jane half screamed as she mocked Thor’s statements and attitude, “Well, screw that! I am not a pitiful damsel in distress,” She let out her scream as she threw the device across the room.

The device busted against a wall, shattering into a million tiny pieces of plastic, wire and silicone microchips.

“I’d say that’s a bit of an understatement,” Loki mused with a smile from the doorway where he stood casually against the frame with his arms crossed.

“Loki,” Jane gasped his name, “I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t know anyone my brother doesn’t have that effect on every now and again,” The God of Mischief said lightly, “I apologize that my innocent question caused such an uproar.”

Jane looked doubtful of his apology. Still, the astrophysicist shook her head defeatedly, “When is he going to see me as an equal?”

“Never.”

Even Darcy thought Loki’s answer was quick.

Jane looked as if it was the answer she had expected though. She growled in frustration as she tucked a stray hair from her updo behind her ear, “How can someone so good and righteous be so...so...”

Loki approached the lab table and sat on a stool beside her, “I believe the words I most usually come to in a moment like this are ‘Witless Oaf’,” He nudged her assuringly with a smirk.

Jane looked like she was fighting a laugh at his gesture. She wasn’t exactly succeeding however.

The astrophysicist giggled softly, “I’m not going to argue with your terminology. Seems fitting.”

“In all seriousness, Jane, if my bumbling Brother is unwilling to show you the wonders of Yggdrasil, I would be willing to do so,” Loki offered, his tone soft, resolute but almost hiding a question somewhere within the sentence.

Darcy knew they didn’t call this guy the God of Mischief and Lies for nothing.

Jane’s giggles screeched to a halt in her throat forcing her to ahem to gather herself.

Darcy knew Jane Foster’s weaknesses: coconut rum, mint chocolate chip ice cream, delicately woven gently worn sweaters...

Hunky aliens...

and, most importantly...

S-C-I-E-N-C-E!

To have the chance at more than one of those things at any one time was like Kryptonite to Superman. Darcy wondered for a second if Asgardians had a Krptonite before shaking it off to study her friend’s reply.

“Didn’t Thor just kind of forbid that?” Jane had recovered quite nicely before she angrily added under her breath, “Asshole.”

Loki couldn’t suppress his smile at her added remark, “Since when has that stopped me from doing something I felt worthwhile?”

Jane was a little flustered by that question. And Darcy thought anyone would have been from the sinfully delicious smile he was aiming at the astrophysicist.

Darcy saw this for what it was. Loki was practically daring her to defy Thor and run away with him. And yet, oblivious Jane snorted.

Darcy blinked her eyes as Jane laughed, spinning around on the stool.

“Are you drunk?” Loki asked as he watched her laugh.

Jane shook her head as she stood and walked away from him, her laughter trailing off, “I must be if I just heard you propose what I think you did.”

“Jane, I’m completely serious,” Loki followed after her.

“No!” Darcy shouted at her phone, “Not the terrace! I couldn’t get a camera out there!”

“Lucky for you, I could,” Tony Stark announced at the opening to the alcove. He tapped his watch and moved a picture with sound to hover before them, “And I did.”

“What? How?” Darcy stopped herself. She glowered at the billionaire, “Why?!”

“I asked him to do it,” Pepper Potts stepped to lean against Tony, “It’s just that we’ve noticed that neither Thor nor Jane are happy in their relationship. They aren’t even trying, but neither one of them wants to be the bad guy to break it off again.”

“So you are spying on Jane?” Darcy asked defensively.

“Just like you are, Agent 99,” Tony rolled his eyes, “Long story short is that Thor and Sif have been making goo goo eyes at each other for weeks. And then we noticed that Jane seems to be making similar goo goo eyes for Loki and vice versa. We decided you shouldn’t be the only one to enjoy the show.”

“Really?” Darcy asked looking to Pepper for verification.

“Really,” Pepper agreed, “Now shush, we’re missing something here.”

All three members of their spy group focused on Jane and Loki.

“What about your lady friend?” Jane asked as she stood against the railing of the terrace, enjoying the gentle cool breeze against her skin.

“Whoa, lady friend? What lady friend?” Pepper repeated, looking to Darcy

“Illusion,” Darcy replied simply.

“Nice,” Tony replied which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Pepper.

Darcy smiled turning her attention back to Jane and Loki.

“She and I weren’t really suited,” Loki answered Jane’s question, matching her posture at the railing.

“In what way?” Jane’s eyes desperately searched the horizon for anything to focus on, anything to keep her from looking directly at Loki.

“I want a relationship with more substance. I want a partner who not only stand beside me will also challenge me. I want to know that we will be able to share more than a few casual pleasantries over dinner for the next thousand years.”

Darcy spotted two jabs at Thor in that explanation. The God of Mischief was nothing if not sassy.

“You think it’s possible. To find someone to spend the rest of your life with?” Jane asked absently while staring at the horizon.

“I do,” Loki replied. His eyes were fixed on Jane now in a delicate gaze which almost reached out to touch her.

Darcy sighed, “Here’s where Jane’s oblivious nature will kick in. Or the desperate denial she’s in the middle of,” She glanced to Tony and Pepper, “She’s hopeless.”

Pepper looked at Tony for a moment with a wry smile, “Geniuses usually are.”

“I resemble that remark,” Tony quipped quickly.

Back on the lab terrace, Jane was aware of Loki’s gaze. She licked her lips nervously before she quickly changed the subject as music played from the banquet hall. She turned to Loki bashfully, “I’m sorry you came chasing after me. I feel like I ruined your evening. You should be dancing with the others.”

“Shouldn’t that apply to both of us?” He asked with a shrug, “Besides, it was my dolt of a Brother who ruined the evening. If it’s any consolation, he’s a horrible dancer.”

“Really? We’ve never actually danced,” Jane frowned.

“Ouch, that relationship has been doomed. Dancing is absolutely necessary,” Tony noted with a cheeky grin at Pepper.

“Shut up,” Pepper patted his arm playfully as she returned her attention to the terrace feed.

“Be grateful. He’s horrible. He’s stepped on every toe he’s ever danced with. And some of the elves have a lot of toes,” Loki added with a fond grin as if recalling a memory of better times. He then continued, “There’s only one partner who can dance with him. Sif. And it’s because she leads him,” He laughed softly.

Jane shrugged, “Good. Maybe she will dance with him then.”

“It would be a shame to allow this lovely night and lively music to go to waste,” Loki offered his hand to Jane with a bow of courtly flourish, “May I have this dance? I’m infinitely more graceful than Thor.”

“Oh for heavens...” Pepper covered her mouth to hide her smile.

“He’s incredibly smooth,” Darcy agreed with a smile of her own.

Jane couldn’t help the giggles, “I seem to remember Fandral had a differing opinion.”

“My oafish Brother was leading if you recall,” Loki added, “Let me save your evening with a dance.”

She placed her hand in his and shook her head with a soft laugh, “I can’t believe we’re dancing on a terrace in the moonlight.”

“Something I should know?” Loki questioned as he eased her into a gentle dancer’s embrace.

“Just every girl’s dream,” Darcy laughed as she rolled her eyes, “I have no idea how they do romance on Asgard but gees...”

“Nothing special I guess,” Jane replied with a coy smile. Darcy could have sworn there was a slight blush to her friend’s cheeks. 

Loki began to lead Jane in the dance which was not unlike a quickstep but had its own Asgardian twist. Lucky for Jane, Darcy had dragged her to ballroom dance lessons to get her out of her pajamas. As it turned out, Boss Lady had rhythm. 

“Speaking of dancing, we’ll be missed if we don’t get back,” Pepper nudged Tony. 

“Yeah yeah, spoil sport,” Tony unclasped his watch and placed it in Darcy’s hands, “I’ll get that back before I leave tonight.”

“Yes sir,” Darcy agreed while the Billionaire and his bride walked away. She quickly refocused her attention on Loki and Jane. 

The music had shifted to a slower pace. It was much more seductive and all together more intimate. Loki’s left hand held Jane’s right while his right hand splayed across the small of her back. 

“What dance is this?” Jane asked softly as she ran her left hand along his shoulder, slowly gliding with him in the gentle rhythm. 

“It’s a dance of courtship. By all rights, it should be Thor holding you this way, but I can’t say that this feels wrong either,” Loki replied as he met and held Jane’s eyes. 

“Whoa...” Darcy whistled softly, studying Jane’s reaction. 

Jane was meeting Loki’s eyes, refusing to be intimidated in the moment, “Is that what you would be doing by taking me on a tour of Yggdrasil? Courting me?”

“Score one for Jane,” Darcy grinned with a smile. 

Undaunted, Loki replied immediately, “If you were not involved with my Brother and you would allow me the honor, then yes.”

And suddenly all of Loki’s cards were on the table, and he had one hell of a hand. 

Darcy would classify it as a royal flush.

Jane fell silent as she continued to glide with him, their bodies gently swaying together with the music. She continued to stare into his eyes, and Darcy knew her boss lady was head over heels with the man at the other end. 

When the music ended, Loki brought Jane’s hand to his lips for a tender kiss upon her skin, “Thank you for the dance.”

Jane watched as Loki slowly let his fingers withdraw from hers before he bowed in a princely gesture and bid her goodnight. 

Darcy studied Jane who seemed shell shocked by the entire episode. Once the doors to the lab had closed, Jane seemed to step forward to verify she was alone. Deciding she was indeed all by herself, Jane squealed in delight and spun happily in a circle. 

Darcy turned over Tony Stark’s watch that night confident that Jane and Thor would be history by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to just write one more chapter....but to do this particular story justice, it’s gonna have to be at least another chapter or two. 
> 
> Blame Lokane. They haunt my dreams.


End file.
